


To Fathers Who Loved Us

by PoppyseedPomphrey



Series: After a Salesman [2]
Category: Death of a Salesman - Miller, The Kite Runner - Khaled Hosseini
Genre: Death of a Father, Support Group, playing with timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyseedPomphrey/pseuds/PoppyseedPomphrey
Summary: After writing a few books, Amir is invited to talk to a support group in New York. At the end of this meeting, he meets Biff Loman. Biff recently lost his father and is struggling with mourning his father.This explains what happened to Biff in my "Repetitions of a Salesman"
Relationships: Biff Loman (Death of a Salesman) & Amir (The Kite Runner)
Series: After a Salesman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576690
Kudos: 4





	To Fathers Who Loved Us

_ (The stage is bare except for semicircle of chairs centre stage and 2 men sitting (AMIR and BIFF). Half-empty water bottles are at the base of some of the chairs. The sound of violent coughing is heard as AMIR stands and begins towards stage right.) _

BIFF: Wait!

_ (AMIR turns around, startled.)  _

BIFF: I just wanted to say thank you. 

AMIR: What? 

BIFF: Your father. Your story. It reminds me of my dad, but better. Your dad, he loved you.

AMIR: Oh. Uh, thanks? I’m sure your dad loved you?

BIFF: Maybe he did, somewhere deep down in his heart. But he certainly didn’t show it. 

AMIR: My father didn’t show it. At least, not when I was young. He showed his love more to his other son.

BIFF: Other son?

AMIR: My brother, not that I knew it. 

BIFF: Oh.

AMIR: Yeah.

_ (BIFF stands, the sound of screeching tires is heard.)  _

BIFF: I’ve read your books.

AMIR: Yeah?

BIFF: Yeah. They’re good. They take you away? Yeah…

AMIR: Thank you.

BIFF: You spoke about your friend. Hassan. And seeing something you wish you hadn’t?

AMIR: Oh.

BIFF: I saw something like that. It ruined my father and I. Everything about us. 

AMIR: Yeah?

BIFF: Yeah. 

_ (Silence.)  _

BIFF: He slept with a woman. On a trip. I had failed math and went to go see him and try and get him to talk to the teacher and get him to change it and then I walked in and he told me to leave and then a woman was there and her clothes were gone and my father... he wasn’t perfect anymore.

AMIR: My dad slept with his friend’s wife. My best friend was my brother. 

BIFF: Oh.

AMIR: I watched him in an alley. ( _ pause) _ That’s what happened that changed us. I watched him get taken into an alley and get raped. And I did nothing. 

BIFF: Damn. 

AMIR: I know. After that, I couldn’t look at him anymore knowing the secret that I held. His father was our servant. And I lied.

BIFF: Lied?

AMIR: Yeah. I lied. I told my father that he stole something. And Ali, he told my father that his pride wouldn’t let him stay. 

BIFF: I lied to my mother. I never told her about the woman in Boston and instead, I ran. I ran away to where ever. 

AMIR: I wish I could run away. 

BIFF: Did you ever find out what happened to him? To Hassan?

AMIR: He’s dead. 

BIFF: Oh. 

AMIR: I would ask about your father but --

BIFF: But I’m not at the “losing a father” support group for nothing.

AMIR: I’m sorry for your loss. 

BIFF: And I’m sorry for yours. 

AMIR: One day it will get better. It did for me.

BIFF: Yeah. I guess. My mother’s started planting a garden.

AMIR: I have a wife, a son. It gets better. 

BIFF: Not for everyone. I think I need to leave. 

AMIR: Don’t.

BIFF: I need to leave New York, not -- I didn’t mean --

AMIR: Try California.

BIFF: Yeah? 

AMIR: A train leaves at 6:00 tonight. We can talk more on the train. 

BIFF: Yeah. I think I would like that.

_ (AMIR takes two water bottles from the base of the chairs. BIFF copies. AMIR raises his water.) _

AMIR: To new starts.

_ (They take a drink.)  _

BIFF: To fathers.

_ (They take a drink.) _

AMIR: To fathers who tried and fathers who didn’t show their love.

_ (They take a drink.) _

BIFF: To brothers.

_ (They take a drink.) _

AMIR: To fathers who --

BIFF: To fathers who loved us.

_ (They take a drink.) _

AMIR: To the American dream

BIFF: May it work out for someone. 

_ (The two men laugh as they finish their bottles. The lights go down.) _


End file.
